A gooseneck microphone includes a flexible pipe that serves as a support for a microphone unit. The microphone unit of the gooseneck microphone is directed to a sound source by bending the flexible pipe to a desired direction. The gooseneck microphone is used, for example, as a microphone for conferences.
FIG. 5 is an external view of a conventional gooseneck microphone. A gooseneck microphone 10 includes a microphone case 2, a microphone unit 2a, a rear case 3, a first flexible pipe 4, a pipe 5, a joint 6, a second flexible pipe 7, a connector case 8, and a connector.
The microphone unit 2a is accommodated in the front (the direction of the gooseneck microphone 10 to a sound source during sound collection,) portion of the microphone case 2. The microphone unit 2a generates audio signals corresponding to sound waves received from the sound source, and outputs the signals.
The first flexible pipe 4 is connected to the rear (right side in FIG. 5) portion of the microphone case 2 via the rear case 3. The first flexible pipe 4 is connected to one end of the pipe 5. The other end of the pipe 5 is connected to one end of the second flexible pipe 7 via the joint 6. The other end of the second flexible pipe 7 is connected to the connector.
FIG. 6 is a cross-sectional view of a connector portion of the gooseneck microphone 10. Illustration of the connector case 8 is not shown in FIG. 6. The connector includes the connector case 8 (see FIG. 5), a connector base 9, a connector body 90, a first pin 91 for ground, a second pin 92 for hot signals, and a third pin 93 for cold signals. The front end of the connector base 9 is connected to the second flexible pipe 7. The three pins 91, 92, and 93 are disposed at the rear end of the connector base 9. The connector base 9, and the three pins 91, 92, and 93 are accommodated in the connector body 90. The connector body 90 has a latch hole 94 that can be engaged with a latch claw described below. The latch hole 94 is formed on the inner circumferential surface in the rear end of the connector body 90.
Referring now back to FIG. 5, the outer surface of the connector body 90 is covered by the connector case 8. The connector case 8 includes a small diameter portion 81, a medium diameter portion 82, and a large diameter portion 83 in sequence from the side connected to the second flexible pipe 7 of the connector. The pipe 5 and the joint 6 are composed of metal. The pipe 5 and the joint 6 have shapes of straight tubes.
The microphone unit 2a is connected to the connector base 9 via a connection member that includes the microphone case 2, the rear case 3, the first flexible pipe 4, the pipe 5, the joint 6, and the second flexible pipe 7. The audio signals generated by the microphone unit 2a are output to the connector base 9 via a microphone cable (not shown) inserted into the connection member.
FIG. 7 is a perspective view of a microphone stand to which the gooseneck microphone 10 is to be attached.
A microphone stand 20 includes a base body 21, a latch release lever 23, a talk button 24, a light 25, and a first output connector 30 (see FIG. 8).
The base body 21 has a connector insertion hole 22 (see FIG. 8). The connector insertion hole 22 is formed on the upper surface of the base body 21. A first output connector 30 (see FIGS. 8 and 9) described below can be inserted into the connector insertion hole 22. The first output connector 30 is to be fixed to the connector insertion hole 22.
FIG. 8 is a partially sectional view of the first output connector 30.
The first output connector 30 includes a body, a first pin 31, a second pin 32, a third pin 33, a flange 34, a pin receiver 35, a latch claw 36, and connector support holes 37.
The flange 34 fixes the body of the first output connector 30 with screws on the base body 21. The flange 34 is disposed on the outer surface of the body of the first output connector 30. The pin receiver 35 is disposed in the center of the upper surface of the body of the first output connector 30. The connector support hole 37 is formed around the pin receiver 35. That is, the connector support hole 37 is formed on the upper surface of the first output connector 30. The flange 34, the pin receiver 35, and the connector support hole 37 protrude from the upper surface of the base body 21. The latch claw 36 is disposed on the outer surface of the pin receiver 35 in the connector support hole 37. The latch claw 36 can be engaged with the latch hole 94 (see FIG. 6). The diameter of the connector insertion hole 22 is larger than the outer diameter of the body of the first output connector 30, and smaller than the outer diameter of the flange 34.
The pins 91, 92, and 93 of the connector base 9 can be inserted into the pin receiver 35. When the pins 91, 92, and 93 of the connector base 9 are inserted into the pin receiver 35, then the first pin 91 is electrically connected to the first pin 31, the second pin 92 is electrically connected to the second pin 32, and the third pin 93 is electrically connected to the third pin 33.
FIG. 9 is a schematic view of example use of the gooseneck microphone 10 attached to the microphone stand 20.
The rear end of the connector case 8, in other words, the rear end of the connector body 90 is inserted into the connector support hole 37. The latch claw 36 of the first output connector 30 engages with the latch hole 94 of the connector body 90. The gooseneck microphone 10 is mechanically connected to the microphone stand 20, and attached in an upright state. By bending the first flexible pipe 4 and the second flexible pipe 7, the microphone unit 2a accommodated in the microphone case 2 directs toward a desired direction as shown by the arrow in FIG. 9, for example, to a direction toward the mouth of a speaker.
A second output connector 40 is disposed in the back side of the base body 21 (right side in FIG. 9). The shape of the second output connector 40 is similar to that of the first output connector 30. The first pins, the second pins, and the third pins of the first output connector 30 and the second output connector 40 are electrically connected with each other within the base body 21, for example, with a lead wire (not shown). A plug 50 is inserted into the second output connector 40. The plug 50 is connected to an external device such as a mixer (not shown) via a microphone cord 60.
When the connector base 9 is inserted into the connector support hole 37 of the first output connector 30, then the first pin 91 is electrically connected to the first pin 31, the second pin 92 is electrically connected to the second pin 32, and the third pin 93 is electrically connected to the third pins 33, as described above. As a result, the audio signals generated by the microphone unit 2a are output to the microphone cord 60 via the connector base 9, the first output connector 30, and the second output connector 40.
The talk button 24 (see FIG. 7) is used to control the output of the audio signals generated by the microphone unit 2a to the microphone cord 60. That is, the microphone stand 20 includes a control circuit for outputting the audio signals to the microphone cord 60 in response to the operation of the talk button 24. The control circuit outputs the audio signals to the microphone cord 60, for example, only during pressing of the talk button 24 with a finger of an operator. The light 25 (see FIG. 7) is turned on when the control circuit is capable of outputting the audio signals to the microphone cord 60.
When the latch release lever 23 is pressed, for example, with a finger of the operator, then the engagement between the latch claw 36 and the latch hole 94 is released. By the releasing operation, the gooseneck microphone 10 attached to the microphone stand 20 is detached from the microphone stand 20.
FIG. 10 is a partially sectional view of the connector case 8 of the gooseneck microphone 10 attached to the first output connector 30.
As shown in FIG. 10, a space is defined between the inner circumferential surface of the connector support hole 37 of the first output connector 30 and the outer circumferential surface of the large diameter portion 83 of the connector case 8. The gooseneck microphone 10 is attached to the microphone stand 20 only by the engagement of the latch claw 36 and the latch hole 94. Thus, the space between the connector support hole 37 and the connector case 8 causes loose connections of the gooseneck microphone 10 to the microphone stand 20. These loose connections can transmit, for example, vibration of a desk on which the microphone stand 20 is placed to the gooseneck microphone 10. The microphone unit 2a generates a noise signal due to the vibration, and outputs the signal.
Schemes have been proposed to prevent the loose connections of the gooseneck microphone to the microphone stand to reduce the output of the noise (for example, refer to Japanese Patent No. 4686410).